


Talk it Through

by PetrichorPondering



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom Len, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Barry, Threesome - M/M/M, switch mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPondering/pseuds/PetrichorPondering
Summary: Len and Mick have been a couple for years, and have recently started dating Barry, who is nervous about sleeping with them for the first time. To help ease his nerves, Len and Mick tell him exactly what to do each step of the way and praise him for doing so well.





	Talk it Through

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to TheRedHarlequin for beta reading this for me and providing gifs as inspiration! Thanks to Le_Me (kleptoandpyro let me know if I got your username wrong!) for also showing me gifs that inspired me! They are also responsible for a few of the lines of dialogue in this fic because they were wonderful enough to write dialogue to go along with their gifs. Actually, this whole fic is the fault of the NSFW chat in the Flash Trash chat lol 
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags. I almost never write smut, so I felt soooo weird writing those tags. I might have missed some.
> 
> My attempt to write smut actually turned out better than expected though. And chatting with TheRedHarlequin made me think about doing a sequel where Len, Mick, and Barry talk about their kinks because they really need to have that talk. The sequel would also have aftercare since we don't really get to see it here.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was ridiculous to be nervous. He had been seeing Len and Mick for a while now, and they’d never once made Barry feel as though he were an outsider, even though they’d been together for years before even meeting him. Still, he was nervous, and they knew he was nervous—he’d always been so bad at hiding that sort of thing—and they were amazing about it.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Mick said once they got back to Len and Mick’s apartment after dinner. They had moved to the bedroom, and Barry was standing awkwardly in the doorway. “No hard feelings if you changed your mind.”

They had been reassuring him and making sure he still wanted to make their relationship more physical all night. But Barry wasn’t nervous because he wasn't sure this was what he wanted, he was just anxious about joining the two who had been together so long. They knew every inch of each other. How could he compete with that?

“I do want to,” Barry said, running his hand along Mick’s arm before he dropped both his hand and his gaze, unable to look either of them in the eye as he admitted, “I just… you two already know each other, how to work together, what to do. What if I’m not—I don’t…” he wasn’t sure how to finish, how to voice what was bothering him.

“We’ll start slow,” Len said. Barry wanted to make a quip about how slow wasn’t really his speed, but then Len said, “and tell you exactly what to do. We’ll talk our way through everything,” which actually sounded nice.

“Really?” Barry asked, looking between the two of them.

Mick nodded. “First, kiss me.”

Barry could do that. They’d at least all kissed before. He smiled as Mick stepped closer and pulled him into a kiss. This was familiar. He knew how Mick’s lips felt against him, how he should kiss back. But after a few minutes, Mick said, “Don’t be shy, Red,” against his lips, and his hands moved from their familiar place on his waist to his back to pull him close.

His chest was flush against Mick’s, allowing him to feel the heat radiating off of his boyfriend. And as Mick’s hands moved again, lower this time, to grab Barry’s ass and haul him even closer, Barry couldn't help moaning as he moved his own hands to cradle Mick’s face.

He was just lifting his leg to wrap around Mick’s when he felt Len’s hand run through his hair, scratching at his scalp in a way that had him tilting his head closer for more. Not letting the kiss break, Mick followed Barry’s lips, bending him back as Mick leaned over him.

“Good job, Barry,” Len said, making Barry shiver from his place between them. “You’re doing great. You look great.” Len stepped away, but before Barry could protest, he said, “Don’t you think Mick would look better without his shirt, Scarlet? Help him take it off.”

Barry got a wicked grin on his face as he pulled away from the kiss. Were they going to keep the instructions up the whole time? That could be fun. “Yes, sir,” he said, grinning at Len as he pulled Mick’s shirt over his head.

As soon as Mick’s arms and head were free, he grabbed the sides of Barry’s neck, his fingers framing Barry’s face, and forced his attention back to Mick. “Say that again,” he growled.

Barry’s eyes widened. He had been joking before, but Mick’s tone sobered him completely. “Yes, sir,” he breathed out, shivering at the look in Mick’s eyes. He barely got the words out before Mick’s mouth was on his again, even more demanding than before.

“Mick,” Len snapped. “Bed.”

Barry could feel reluctance straining through every one of Mick’s muscles as he let him go, but he did pull away at Len’s command. Was that how they worked? Did Len always give orders, and he wasn’t only doing it now because Barry was nervous?

Len came up behind Barry as Barry watched Mick lay down on the bed. His eyes were still heated and focused on Barry.

“Take your shirt off, Scarlet,” Len’s smooth voice said from behind him. “Give Mick more to look at.”

Barry blushed as he did it, but he didn’t hesitate to follow Len’s instruction and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it on the ground next to Mick’s and turned back to see Mick’s eyes still trained on him. He saw Mick’s gaze fall to his chest before he even realized Len had moved close enough to wrap his arm around him. He had never been so grateful that lightning gave him abs as he was in that moment when Len ran his hand across them.

“I said we’d take things slow, Barry.” Did Len know what it did to Barry to hear him say his name like that? How hard it made it for him to focus on the other words? “No need to rush every action.” His hand trailed up to play with Barry’s nipple as he pressed himself flush against Barry’s back. There was no space between them as Len hooked his chin over Barry’s shoulder to watch Mick too.

“He looks good, doesn’t he, Barry?” Len asked from right next to Barry’s ear.

Barry nodded, finding words hard to grasp at that moment. That obviously wasn’t enough though, as Len pulled at his nipple in reaction. Barry gasped. “Yes, sir.” Mick groaned at the words and Len’s hand got more soothing. Obviously the right response.

Len kissed Barry’s neck as his hand moved to give the other nipple some attention. “How does Barry look, Mick?” Len asked, pulling away from Barry’s neck.

Barry had an idea of how he looked: flushed cheeks, unfocused eyes, hips moving slightly to push back against Len. Yet, he still didn’t think he held a candle to the half-dressed man laid out before him, or the composed one behind him.

“He looks pretty, boss,” Mick said, voice rougher than usual. Barry didn’t think pretty was the sort of compliment that should have him blushing and heat coiling in his stomach, but it did.

Len hummed as he looked Barry over himself still from his place over Barry’s shoulder. “That he does. That he does.” 

He moved his hand down again and brought his other one around to undo Barry’s pants. He hesitated with his hand on the button long enough for Barry to protest if he had wanted to, but when Barry only jerked his hips forward into Len’s hand, he unbuttoned the fly.

“What do you say?” Len asked as he moved his hand off of Barry just long enough to grab Barry’s hand and bring it down to run over his own chest. “Should we give Mick a show?” He moved Barry’s hand in his down so that their intertwined fingers could tickle at the top of his underwear.

He was determined to find words this time, to do more than just follow orders, even if the other two didn’t seem to mind that at all. “Do you want a show, Mick?” Barry asked as sweetly as he could, feeling a little ridiculous as he smiled at him.

Mick didn't think he looked or sounded silly though. He propped himself up on his elbows and growled, “Hell yeah, Red.”

He swallowed, not used to all of the attention, but didn’t fight is when Len dipped their hands lower, sinking under Barry’s briefs.

“Remember,” Len said, “we’re going to go slow. We don’t want to rush. Mick needs plenty of time to admire you.”

The thought that he was something to admire, something worth watching and drinking in, already had Barry heating up, but Len bringing Barry’s hand to cup his own cock was enough to make him gasp and jerk his hips forward. Len’s free arm wrapped around Barry’s chest, his hand trailing lightly over Barry’s ribs as he held him close against him.

Len wasn’t kidding about going slow. He moved their hands at a snail’s pace that was driving Barry crazy. By then he was hard and wanted out of his pants and some real friction. He tried to move their hands faster, but Len wouldn't have it. He held Barry’s hand tightly in place, stopping their movement completely.

“Len,” Barry whined, but it was no use. Len chuckled under his breath as he held their hands still, rubbing his thumb along the head of Barry’s cock.

When he moved their hands again, it was with the same slow movements, but he let Barry thrust his hips, which let him feel like he had  _ some _ control over their pace. Even though it was still his hand, it felt completely different from every time he had ever touched himself before. Having Len’s hand guide him made it hotter, dirtier, than Barry was used to.

He heard a curse from the bed and realized at some point he had closed his eyes. Mick was still watching him, eyes hungry as he leaned forward even more than before.

“Should we let Barry out of his pants, Mick?” Len asked, his voice breathy in Barry’s ear.

“Yeah, let’s see more of the kid.”

Barry whined when Len pulled both of their hands out of his pants. Once his hand was free, Len grabbed the belt loops of Barry’s jeans and pulled his pants down while leaving his underwear in place. He knelt as the denim slid down Barry’s legs and peeled Barry’s pants and socks off. He took his time standing again, trailing his hands up Barry’s legs as he went, peppering kisses along his thighs, and completely avoiding where Barry wanted him to touch most.

“Len,” Barry said, once Len was standing, but Len just smirked at him and cupped his face in his hand, running his thumb back and forth across Barry’s cheek. “Sir,” Barry tried, hoping the title might get him better results.

Len’s eyes darkened, but all he said was, “Why don’t you help Mick out of his pants?”

It hardly seemed fair to Barry that he and Mick were the only ones shedding clothes, so Barry grabbed a fistful of Len’s shirt and tugged. “What about you?”

Len raised his arms and let Barry slide the shirt off of him, but before Barry could do more than place his hands on Len’s chest, Len pulled him into a kiss. It was hard but short, as Len pulled away to say, “Help Mick out of his pants,” in a much sterner voice than before.

Barry nodded but let him hands linger on Len’s chest as he pulled away. He climbed on the bed and smiled at Mick as he undid his pants.

Just as he was about to pull them down, Len said, “Leave his briefs on.” So Barry adjusted his grip and pulled down only Mick’s jeans. He tossed them aside once Mick’s legs were free, and knelt next to Mick, wondering what to do next. Mick looked so good stretched out beneath him. He was laying down again, his arms now cushioning his head instead of propping him up. Did he have free reign to touch—because he really wanted to touch— or was he only supposed to follow orders?

“Good job,” Len said, scratching at Barry’s head again and taking the pressure of making a decision off of his shoulders. “He looks much better now. You both look so good. Straddle his hips, Barry.” And as Barry did, Len, hand now stroking down Barry’s back, said, “Good, so good for me, for us.”

“That’s right,” Mick said as he moved his hands to Barry’s hips. “You’re being perfect.” Each bit of praise sent a shiver down Barry’s spine, and he couldn't help rolling his hips forward, rubbing himself against Mick, both of them hard and Barry aching for some relief.

They both moaned at the contact, and when Len’s hand found its way to the back of Barry’s neck, Barry thought he had done something wrong. But Len only pushed him down so that he was on his hands and knees over Mick. They were close enough now that they could have kissed if Barry lowered himself just a little more. The thought was tempted, but Barry liked watching Mick just smile at him. He smiled back, and only looked away when he felt Len join them on the bed, coming to sit next to Mick and lean back against a pillow he propped against the headboard.

“Do that again, Barry,” he said once Barry made eye contact. “Make Mick feel good.”

Barry went back to smiling at Mick as he moved his hips, grinding down against Mick’s hard length. ”Like this, sir?” he asked between moans.

It was Mick that answered, not Len. “Perfect, Doll,” he said as he started moving in time with Barry. Barry dropped his head, bringing their faces close enough that his lips caught Mick’s each time he rocked forward. He only raised his head again when he heard Len’s fly unzip. He looked over to see Len pulling his pants down just enough to free his erection so he could touch himself as he watched them.

As soon as he had himself in hand, Barry reached over and hesitated just before replacing Len’s hand with his own. “Can I?” he asked, head growing more and more hazy the longer he rubbed himself against Mick. “Sir?” he still thought to add as he stared up, glassy eyed, at Len.

“Fuck,” Len mouthed the word more than he said it as he looked down at Barry. He squeezed his hard length before letting go so that Barry could grab on. “Remember to go slow, Scarlet,” he said with a smirk that looked more forced than usual as Barry grabbed him.

He stroked him slowly, as Len requested, and slowed his rocking hips to match the pace without even thinking. Mick pulled down on Barry’s hips to thrust even harder against him, pulling Barry’s attention back to him.

Barry turned to face Mick again, only for Mick to use one hand to pull Barry’s face closer so that he could whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you show Lenny what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours? Make him feel good too.” Barry’s mouth watered at the thought, and he swallowed as he pulled away. He pressed a quick kiss to Mick’s lips before turning so that he was stretched across his boyfriends’ laps.

He made sure to keep his hips lined up with Mick’s as he moved his head to hover over Len’s lap, one arm against Len’s hip, the other on his leg, hand gripping the waistband of his pants.

“Get him wet first.” Mick’s voice startled Barry, but the realization that Mick was going to give him instructions for this too made him moan and buck down harder. “Lick him all over,” Mick said, voice strained as he dug his fingertips into Barry’s hips.

Barry did as he was told, licking long strips up Len’s length until he was wet in Barry’s hand.

“Now take the head into your mouth,” Mick instructed, and Barry did as told, swirling his tongue around the head of Len’s cock once he had closed his lips around it. “Give it a suck before taking some more in,” Mick said before he sucked a couple of his own fingers into his mouth.

Just as Barry was lowering his head to take more of Len into his mouth, Mick slipped his hand into Barry’s underwear and started circling his hole with his wet finger. Between his full mouth, his ruts against Mick, and the finger playing with him, it was almost enough to send Barry over the edge. He lost control of his powers for just a moment, vibrating against Mick and around Len. Both moaned as they thrust up into him.

Barry pulled off of Len with a cough. “Sorry,” he said as he looked between them. “Sometimes I lose control. Give me a minute.” He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and rest his head against Len’s hip. He just needed to calm down a little and he’d be fine. He could be normal.

“Sorry?” Mick said with a laugh. “Fuck. Don’t be sorry, do it again.” Barry’s head popped up to stare at him. He didn’t mind? He liked it?

Barry turned to look up at Len. His eyes shined with mischief as he said, “Take as much into your mouth as you can first.”

It took Barry a moment to get over his shock before he grinned at both of them. He knew being in a relationship with someone (two someones) who knew he was The Flash would be different, that he’d have less to hide, but he hadn’t gotten around to realizing that it meant more of him would be accepted too. Yet again, he was reminded of why he liked Len and Mick so much.

Barry didn’t waste any more time in leaning forward and wrapping his lips back around Len’s length. He knew better than to try taking the whole thing in at once, so he slowly worked his way to the base. As he moved his head, swallowing every now and then around Len, Mick started moving his hips and finger again.

“That’s it, Doll. All the way down,” Mick said as he went from rubbing his finger around Barry’s hole to dipping the tip into him.

Barry vibrated again, and this time relished in the moans it drew from his boyfriends. He didn’t pull his powers back under control this time. Instead, he pressed down until he had all of Len in his mouth, his nose buried in the patch of hair at the base as he held still and let Len enjoy the vibrations. Mick held his hips down with one hand, thrusting up against him as the fingers of his other hand started moving in and out of Barry.

Barry moaned as he pulled back and began moving his head up and down. Len’s hands moved to the back of his head and buried in his hair.  He was tensed as if holding himself back, so Barry grabbed his hand and tightened his hold on Barry’s hair. He used Len’s hand to push down on his own head and heard Len curse again. That was all the encouragement Len needed to start thrusting up and taking from Barry what he needed.

“So good, Barry,” he gasped. “You feel so good. So good for me.”

“For us,” Mick amended as he added a second finger. “So sexy, so good.”

Barry shuttered, vibrating harder as he thrust down against Mick, the heat inside of him building up until it erupted. He came, knowing he was vibrating so much he was a blur lying across the others, but he couldn’t stop it and didn’t care to.

With a grunt, Mick took his fingers out of Barry to grab his ass cheek as he thrust once, twice, three more times against him before coming himself.

Barry came down from the high to find Len still hard in his mouth. He fought Len’s grip so that he could hold still and suck as hard as he could until Len was coming with another moan. Barry swallowed down every drop before pulling off. Another few licks to Len’s length earned him a couple of twitches from Len’s cock before he lay his head to rest next to it.

They were all out of breath as they lay there panting and euphoric, and it was the most perfect moment Barry could ever remember experiencing. “That went well,” he said with a dopey smile up at Len.

“That it did,” Len said, running his fingers through Barry’s hair with a smile. “Nothing to be nervous about.”

“Nope,” Barry agreed as he wrapped his arms around Len’s waist, snuggling against his chest and making himself comfortable. But it wasn’t too long before Mick was tapping his hip and nudging him off so that he could get a wet cloth to clean them up.

Once they were clean and settling back down on the bed, Barry rolled so that he was lying against Mick’s chest. Len followed, turning so that his chest was against Barry’s back. His hand slid across Barry’s side and down his chest. As his hand came to a rest just under Barry’s navel, he moved his own hand to mirror the position on Mick, wondering if it would be too soon to start round two.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, but like I said, I wouldn't mind writing a sequel. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments since I'm not too confident in my nsfw writing skills and I'd appreciate feedback so that I can improve. :)


End file.
